What If Paige Came Out Earlier?
by nala59
Summary: A little 'Paily' story but in another way.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day that Emily and Paige kissed the first time. The kiss in the car we all know. Emily sat in her car thinking about what Paige's dad was about to say in the cafeteria. She had luck that Ezra Fitz, her english teacher, talked to Mr. McCullers and asked him to leave the cafeteria. Actually Emily didn't care about if Paige's dad would have said it out loud that she was gay but it wouldn't have made it easier for her. Suddenly Paige opened the passenger door and jumped in.

'I didn't know what he wanted to do. I am so sorry for that.', she said really embarrassed.

'Hey, come on, don't tell me you don't have to the same opinion. You hate the fact that I seem to be the better swimmer so you told your dad I am gay and that that is the reason for me being captain of the swimming team.'

'No, Emily, I am really sorry. And I haven't told my dad about that.

Silence. Nobody said anything. Emily just looked at Paige who was also looking at Emily and suddenly she came nearer and kissed Emily. It was a really passionate kiss from both sides but Paige wimped out and said:

'Don't tell anyone!'

And then she disappeared out of the car leaving Emily totally confused.

'What was that?', she thought and started the engine of her car and drove home.

When she arrived at her house Emily came rushing into her room cause she didn't want her mum to notice how confused she really was. She sat down on her window seat and looked out of the window.

'What was that? Why did she do this to me?', Emily wondered.

A second later her cell rang and she saw that she got a message from Paige and it said:

'Can we talk?'

And Emily answered:

'What should we talk about? Why did you do this?

Answer:

'Pls, just do me a favor and let me talk to you. I really have to tell you what's going on with me, k?

Again Answer:

'Okay, we can meet. 8 pm at my house.'

'I'll be '


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was sitting on her bed, her laptop on her lap when the door bell rang. She heard her mum opening the door and welcomed her. Then she heard someone coming upstairs which obviously was Paige. And a second later Emily heard a knocking at her door and she said:

'Come on'

Paige came in with hunched shoulders and started to move like sitting down on Emily's bed right next to her but then she decided to sit down on the window seat which was about four or five away from Emily. Then there was a moment of silence in which nobody said anything. But then Paige suddenly started talking:

'Okay, Em, I am honestly sorry for everything that happened. For what I did to you in the girls changing room and for what my dad did in the cafeteria. I am so sorry. But I have to tell you something!'

'Please, Paige, shut your mouth. What do you do? Why the hell have you kissed me in the car?', Emily almost screamed.

'Hey, cool down, ok? I really have to tell you something but I don't know if I want to tell you what I have to if you yell at me like that!', Paige said and abut on window.

Emily put her laptop next to her on the bed and stood up. But first she stayed where she was cause she didn't really know what to do and why she actually stood up. But a moment later she made two steps in Paige's direction who observed her the whole time.

'Emily, are you ok?', she asked but got no answer.

Again silence.

Another little moment later the two girls started talking at the same time.

'Paige..', Emily said. 'Emily', Paige said,' You can start.

'No, it's your turn. You said you wanted to tell me something', Emily said suddenly acting really nice.

'Okay, just how you want. Well, uhm, actually I never really thought about how I should start but I guess it would be good if I just say what it is. So, you know that kissed you. Obviously, you were present... what ever. I wanted to make you stop talking by kissing you because I couldn't concentrate on what you were saying because... because I got flashed by you.' Paige started getting pimples which Emily noticed but first didn't say anything about.

'Paige, I guess I know what you want to tell me but not clearly.', Emily said and smiled a little bit. Paige wasn't sure why Emily smiled like that and needed a few minutes to think about what to say but then she knew exactly what she had to say.

'Emily, I love you and that is only since a few weeks or something but since like years? I had a crush on you since I saw you the first time but I never really wanted to admit. On one hand that I was gay and on the other hand that it was you of all people. But since my dad did that in the cafeteria and since we kissed I noticed my deeper feelings for you. And I actually just don't know what else to say so could you please say something now?'

But no reaction. Emily was just looking out of the window still standing about 2 meters away from Paige.

'Emily, please, say something.'

And suddenly Emily looked at her really cute. She smiled and came closer very very slow.

'So, you have a crush on me since years? Is that true?', she said really curious,' How did you manage to never tell me or someone else?'

'I don't know. I actually can't tell but I just wonder what you are doing there, Em', Paige answered a bit insecure. She was still sitting on the window seat and Emily came closer and closer.

'What do you think about the idea of me coming even closer?', Emily said and didn't even wait for an answer.

She came nearer and nearer.

'What are you...', Paige tried to say but before she could finish her sentence she got interrupted by Emily kissing her.

They kissed really really long and intense. They spend so much passion in the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing Emily pulled away for a short time.

'What are we doing? Did I really do this?', she asked herself and got an answer from Paige who laid on the window seat now while Emily more or less laid on her.

'You know what? I really appreciate that right now and I don't want to think about what will be tomorrow but please just enjoy the moment, okay?'

'I totally agree with you, Paige, let's see what will happen the next time. Wanna change from her to my bed? That would be much more cozy.', Emily kinda whispered into Paige's ear and kissed her forehead.

Paige just nodded and followed Emily who was pulling her in direction of her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Emily drove to school the only thing she could think of was the evening with Paige.

They laid on her bed the whole night until 3 am when Emily noticed that Paige had been fallen asleep in her arms. She didn't want to wake her up but she had to because of school. And then when she did Paige opened her eyes very very slowly and looked up at Emily and concentrated on her eyes.

'Your eyes are gorgeous, Em', she said and Emily noticed the scratching noise in Paige's throat.

'Honey, you should not talk so much if you sound like that.', Emily answered and kissed her forehead.

Then she sat up and laid Paige down very careful and when downstairs into the kitchen to make a tea for Paige.

When she went upstairs into her room again she noticed that Paige had changed clothes cause they had been lying on the chair at the wall and that Paige had covered herself under the blanket on Emily's bed. Emily stood there a few minutes by just looking at the girl she was yelling at only a few hours before. Then she drank the tea by herself and changed her clothes too and laid down next to Paige putting her arm around her stomach. For a second Paige woke up again and but like half awake and half asleep.

'I am in love with you, Emily Fields.', she whispered and fell asleep again.

Obviously, Emily noticed that and smiled very bright. Then she had kissed Paige's neck and fell sleep too.

Emily couldn't really concentrate on driving her car cause she had to think of the farewell that morning. She woke up around 6 am and noticed that Paige should go home before both girls had to go to school and so she woke Paige up too and told her so. So she brought her to the door and didn't know what she should do for a farewell. So Paige went out the door and smiled very quick at Emily. She went two step and suddenly she turned around and ran back to Emily who was still standing at the door and kissed her again very surprising. Actually Emily didn't want Paige to leave but she had to. So then Paige went home and now Emily didn't really knew what would happen at school when she and Paige would meet what they would probably do.

Emily drove on the parking lot her school and was on the look-out for Paige but didn't find her. So she went into school and searched for Aria, Spencer and Hanna and found them at Spencer's locker.

'What's going on with you, Em? Who are you looking for?', Aria asked very curious cause she noticed how nervous Emily was.

'Uhm, nobody. I just look around!', she answered.

'Come on, we're not stupid.', Hanna probed.

'Yeah, okay, I have to tell you something but first I have to...', and that second she saw her. Paige was walking through the corridor in direction of the four girls and Emily went to her.

'Hey, how are you?', Emily asked

'Hey, Em, I am really good. Are you really asking?', Paige answered and smiled at her and kissed her on her cheek.

For a second Emily was a bit overwhelmed but then she reacted different as Paige expected. She gave a her a slight kiss on the mouth back.

'What was that?', Paige said a bit shocked.

'I guess that was a little kiss and the metaphorical type of asking you to be my girlfriend', Emily answered and took Paige's hand with hers.

'Wait, wait, wait. So you are just asking me to be your girlfriend?', Paige asked totally overwhelmed in a totally enthusiastic undertone.

'Uhm, yeah..', Emily started saying and got interrupted by Paige kissing her.

Aria, Spencer and Hanna who had all observed what happened there still standing in front of Spencer's locker stood there with open mouths because they would have never thought that Emily and Paige had something that went beyond being fellow members of the swimming team.

'WHUUHUUU', the three girls screamed through the corridor and when Emily and Paige noticed that they turned around and laughed with them.

The school bell rang and everybody had to go their classes but before that they managed to meet after school at the Grille to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day at lunch time Emily and Aria were sitting in the cafeteria together and both girls didn't say anything but then Aria harrumphed.

'If you wanna ask me something then do it now', Emily said and smiled cheeky.

'Okay, since when do you like Paige? I mean she insulted you and her dad did this thing in the cafeteria to you. Please, don't understand me wrong. I am glad for you. I mean after Maya left Rosewood you needed so much time to become normal again and so I am really glad for you and Paige to be together.'

I actually can't really tell why I feel like that right now but yesterday Paige messaged me I felt really bad on one side and very lucky and loved on the other side.

'Wait, that exists since yesterday?', Aria asked a bit perplex.

So Emily told her the whole story of how they met last night and what happened between the two girls.

After Emily finished her talk Aria sat on her chair saying nothing. The only thing she did was smiling.

'Could you please say something cause it is really bad to tell your best friend about your last night only getting a smile as an answer .' Emily said and sounded a bit insecure.

The next morning Aria started jumping around the desk and after a few minutes she sat down again.

'Do you know how freaking cute that is, Em? I never thought that something like that can happen between you and Paige. Be careful with that girl. She seems to be awesome and you should do everything to not lose her.' Aria said really enthusiastic and went around the desk again and hugged her very hard.'

'Look, there is Paige. Don#t you want to introduce us? This morning before the first class we had no chance to get to know each other.'

Emily saw Paige too and shouted for her. Paige heard that and smiled. She came to the desk of the two girls and sat down next to Emily.

'Hi, Em', she said and kissed her short but passionate.

'Hi, sweetie, Aria asked if I could introduce you two to each other. So yeah, that's Aria', she said and pointed at Aria,' and that's Paige, the girl that told me that she loved me last night.'

'Uhm, that's really interesting', Aria said,'but I have a question. Am I allowed to ask?'

'I don't know why you should not, Aria', Paige said,'so, what is your question?'

'Okay, so, how come that you suddenly love Emily cause last week I saw you and a guy dating in Philadelphia.', Aria said and looked very serious for the moment.

'Uhm, Aria, I have to explain that. That has a reason. Until last week I was not able to be honest to myself. I knew I was different but I didn't want to admit it. But then after I met this guy all those things with Emily happened and I admitted to myself that I am gay. And since last week I also know why I never was able to talk to you, Em. I always had a crush on you. I mean you are awesome. You are so beautiful and every time I looked in your eyes when you didn't notice I felt good but I never knew it was because of you. And, well, now I do.'

The three girls were quiet until Aria took a deep breathe.

'Okay, Paige, you are totally okay and you will be very awesome with Emily. I wish you luck', Aria said and stood up,'We will talk later, Em, I have to go to Ezra, uhm, Mr. Fitz.'

'Okay, see you later,' Emily answered and Aria disappeared,'And we have to talk later. Wanna come over tonight?'

'Of course, I want. What about 8pm?

'Sounds good. I've got plans.', Emily said and bit her lip and smiled.

'I am very curious', Paige said and gave Emily a slight kiss on her forehead. Then she stood up and disappeared too.


	5. Chapter 5

I was now almost time for Paige appearing at Emily's house and Emily was really nervous and though she didn't know if Paige would like what she had prepared but she hoped it.

And what she prepared was very very big. She decorated her room with like a thousand burning candles and in the bathroom which next to her room she prepared a bath with rose petals and also candles. Her parents had been out that evening what meant that she and Paige would have had an empty house the whole evening.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Emily noticed that she still had her sweat pants and her worst tank top on so she started getting frantic and changed her clothes so fast that she excelled her record one morning she overslept.

She put a short black dress with a peach-colored ribbon on and slipped into her favorite high heels. Then she ran down the stairs as fast as possible with her shoes and ran to the door and opened it. Paige was already on her way back to her car but when she heard the door opening the turned around again.

'Hey, sweetie, I am so sorry that you had to wait for me. Please, don't go.', Emily said and came out a step so she stood in the light from the spots above the door.

Now Paige saw how Emily looked like and wasn't really able to say something. She just stood there with her mouth open and after a few seconds Emily came a few steps nearer.

'Wait, wait, Em, why did you need so much time?', Paige asked after she got herself thinking clear again.

'I prepared something actually really big and I totally forgot the time so I had to change my clothes and, well, you see what I put, I thought I couldn't open the door for you with my sweat pants and my worst tank top on. I wanted you like me', Emily said and came nearer again.

'And what have you prepared?', Paige asked being totally curious and now also coming nearer to Emily.

'You could come with me and look what it is.', Emily answered and finally reached Paige.

They kissed until Emily stopped for a moment.

'We should go inside, don't you think?', she asked and and pulled Paige slightly after her.

Right before they reached the door of Emily's room she made Paige stop.

'Now, I ask you for closing your eyes. So, please, close your eyes or hold your hands right before them.',Emily said and waited until Paige did what she wanted.

'Ready?', she asked and opened the door and the two girls went in,' now you can or, well, you should open your eyes.'

Paige did what her girlfriend wanted her to and she was totally flashed and wasn't able to say anything.

'Don't you wanna say something?', Emily said a bit insecure cause Paige was still standing next to her without saying anything. She just looked around and observed every single candle how it was burning,' Please, Paige, I don't know if it maybe was too much.'

And suddenly Paige kissed her. A very intense and passionate kiss. Paige was passing through Emily's hair with one of her hands and with the other one she grabbed her hip. For a short moment Paige paused this kiss.

'To give you a verbal answer which you totally wanted to have: You are awesome and what you did for me is unbelievable. I guess I haven't told you how much I really love candles. Well, I love their light and it makes me totally romantic. So, for me the best moment to tell you this : I love you so much, Emily.'

'I love you too, Paige.'

And they kissed again still standing next to the door. But then Emily pressed Paige slighty still kissing her in direction of the bed and when they felt they reached the bed Paige slowly slid on it and Emily sat down on while continuing kissing her.

Suddenly Emily stopped and sat up.

'Did you hear that?', she said getting panicky.

'What should I have heard. There was nothing.', Paige answered and tried to pulled Emily down to kiss her again.

'No, no, no. Wait. There was a voice downstairs.', Emily answered again and stood up to go and look what was the cause of the noise.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily when very slow towards her door and opened it very slow too. The searched for the light switch and pushed it. In the landing was nobody. But then Emily heard the voice again and winced. She went out her room to the beginning of the stairs looking down. But she saw nothing but a little light that must have been from the kitchen. So she went down the stairs and got suddenly touched at her hand by Paige what made her wince again very strong.

'Woar, Paige. Don't ever scare me so much again.', Emily whispered very hard.

'I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you. I just wanted to be there for you.', Paige answered and gave Emily and air-kiss.

So the two girls continued going downstairs. From the end of the stairs they could see the kitchen. And there was a shadow.

'Can you see anything else as I can see?', Emily whispered and looked at Paige

'Unfortunately no, honey, sorry.', Paige whispered back.

Emily started to move forward but Paige pulled her back.

'Hey, what are you about to do? Do you seriously wanna go into the kitchen and risk to get punched by a burglar for example? We should call the police, ok?', she whispered in Emily's ear right after she was back.

In the next second the light in the hall got turned on and the two girls saw who was standing right in front of them.

It was Emily's mother Pam.

'Hey, girls, Emily, what the hell are you doing there? Why are you sitting on the stairs and cuddling? Can't you two do that in your room?', Pam said and pointed upstairs.

'Mum, why are you here? You were supposed to be out with dad.', Emily answered without really answering her mom's question.

'Well, that was the plan but as you know your dad and I wanted to meet directly at the restaurant but suddenly got a call that he didn't get the airplane from Texas to Philadelphia so that we couldn't meet. And he will come tomorrow cause they need him there in Texas.', Pam said and Emily saw how sad her mother actually was and hugged her.

'We will see him again soon. I am very sure. And if he hasn't got the possibility to come here then you can go and visit him.', Emily said and after she stopped hugging her mum she saw a little smile on her face.

'Okay, let me take a bath and afterwards I will go to bed. Good night.', Pam said and went upstairs.

'Do you want to have a tea, Paige?', Emily offered her girlfriend.

'Sure, honey.', Paige answered.

And so Emily made tea in the kitchen but the moment Emily finished the tea she noticed something.

'Oh shit, I prepared a bath for us in the bathroom upstairs. With rose petals and again many candles.', she explained to Paige.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!', Pam suddenly screamed from upstairs and the two girls looked at each other a bit scared and so they went upstairs too to see what Emily's mum screamed at. Actually they knew but they had to go.

When they arrived in front of the bathroom Pam was already waiting for the girls.

'You have got to be kidding me. Seriously, you can't be serious to let and orgy happen in our bathroom only because your dad and I am not at home.', Pam said very mad.

'Mum, you are totally overreacting. This was not supposed to be an orgy or anything similar. I just wanted to surprise Paige with a nice bath as you can see.', Emily said and darted a look a Paige and smiled a bit.

'But you know, child, taking a bath means being naked, right? Doesn't that mean you wanted to be naked with her together in the bathtub?', Pam said and put on a very disgusted face.

'Mum, have you ever noticed I am not a baby anymore? I am not the little, cute and innocent little girl from my early childhood anymore. Doesn't mean I have sex all day long, ok? I just become an adult and make my own decisions!', Emily answered and took Paige's hand and pressed it a bit to show her that she would stick by her.

'I guess it would be better if you go now, Paige. It has nothing to do with you but I have to talk to my daughter. Alone.', Pam said and pointed downstairs,' and I guess you will find the way on your own.'

Emily didn't know what to say just did what her wanted her to. She let Paige go. She gave her a slight kiss and let her go.

Pam looked down the stairs and waited until she heard the door get closed and the moment that happened Emily knew it would not be easy for her now.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Emily woke up being very tired. She had a bad headache and didn't want to stand up. But she knew she had. And she also knew why she felt this bad. She and her Mum had been arguing until about 3 in the morning and finally it ended up with Emily disappearing outside to go for a walk alone. Her mum was screaming after her but she didn't care. She came back about an hour later and straight went to bed. She was still lying in bed. She thought about what her mum had said.

'I can get along with the fact that you kiss and cuddle with other girls. But I cannot think of you getting more intimate with other girls. It wouldn't be a problem with a boy but I just don't get along with you being with girls in bed and having sex with them. Have you ever thought about getting children later? Paige cannot make you those if you want some!'

Emily thought about every single word her mom said. She couldn't believe she really did.

'I forbid you to be with Paige if it is that tight. You are 'Fields' and we are not gay. We are normal. Ok? Your dad is one the most honorable soldiers of his company and if anybody of his fellow soldiers get that his daughter is different than other people.'

Emily didn't know what to think. She just thought that she could not talk to her mum any more. She knew she couldn't forgive her what she said. She knew her mum would not change her mind until she did something very extreme to convince her.

Finally she decided to talk to Paige at school and tell her what happened and to a plan with her to show her mum that it is not weird or bad to be with a girl. She had no idea how but she knew she wanted to convince her. She loved her mum but she also loved Paige probably a bit more than she admitted at the beginning.

So she finally stood up and made herself ready for school.


	8. Chapter 8

The whole next day Emily tried to avoid Paige. And it almost worked the whole day until her last class was over. She went to her car to drive home when Paige touched her shoulder.

'Hey Em, why did you try to not to talk to me today? I saw you in the lunch break and wanted to talk to you but you just disappeared like you didn't want to see me but I think we need to talk.', Paige said and tried to give Emily a kiss on her cheek but she eluded,' What's going on with you? Why don't you let me give you a kiss?

'Paige, it isn't easy. My mum and I had really big and long argue last night and at 3 pm I finally didn't get along with her yelling at me anymore so I ran outside to have a little time for myself and to think about everything. She tried to get me but she didn't cause she probably or hopefully noticed that I needed some time for myself. I haven't seen her since that.', Emily said turing a bit frantic.

'Okay, that doesn't sound good. About what did you think? About us?', Paige answered and took Emily's hand.

'Not only but I also thought about us, yes. But don't be afraid. There is nothing I want to change between us. I just don't know how to deal with my mum.', Emily said and looked at Paige very sad.

'Well, do you want to tell me what your mum said?', Paige said and pushed Emily's hands a bit to show her that she was there for her.

So Emily told her everything. That her mum said that she doesn't get along with her having sex with girls but that kissing would be okay for her.

Finally Emily sighed very loud and Paige hugged her.

After the hug Paige looked a bit confused.

'Hey, what's going on?', Emily asked and grabbed Paige's shoulders.

'Well, I don't understand your mum. Where is the difference between kissing someone and having sex with someone if it is based on love? I mean. I love you and you love me so … where is the freaking difference?', Paige said and shook her head.

'I don't actually know why she makes that difference. But she said that if I have sex with a girl I cannot have children later. She literally said 'Paige cannot make you some children if you want some later!'. I don't know what her problem is. It seems like she is scared of her family dieing out. Doesn't that seem weird? I don't know what is going on in her head. She also said that I am a 'Fields' and that a 'Fields' is not gay. That makes me so furious. I mean. That whole thing is not about the sexuality itself. It is about me isn't it?', Emily said and was downcast.

'Hey, we can manage that. We only have to convince her of exactly what you just said. It is about you and not your sexuality. Don't you think that maybe Aria, Spencer and Hanna could help us? I mean your mum knows them since you all were small children and I guess if they would take part in a plan convincing your mum the chance to be successful is bigger.', Paige answered and kissed Emily on her forehead.

'Probably you are right. So we should look for them. We have to start as fast as possible cause it is really important for us that my mum accepts us.', Emily said.

'Well, I guess we don't even have to look for them. I mean look. Over there.', Paige said and pointed into the direction of the school entrance.

Aria, Spencer and Hanna were on their way to Emily's car.

Paige and Emily waved at them and when the three girls arrived there was a big hugging-session and after that Emily and Paige explained their problem to the girls. They told them everything Emily's mum had said the evening before and also about their idea to involve the three girls in the 'convincing-plan' because of the long time Emily's mum knows them.

None of the girls was really convinced of the plan. They all looked very wary because they were not very sure if that wouldn't be too much work for a little 'flirt' of Emily.

'Okay girls, I see how wary you are. And I am pretty sure that I know why you don't want to help us.', Paige said and took a deep breath,' I know that you think that Emily and I are just flirting a little bit and that it is nothing serious. But I really love her. I love her so much. I don't even know with what to compare it cause there is nothing that it is possible to compare it with. So. I ask you with three would do me and Emily the awesome favor and help us to convince Pam of the fact that it is not important what sexuality someone defines himself as. So, do you help us?', Paige stopped and took a deep breath again. She noticed how Emily was staring at her but she wasn't really able to react on that.

The three girls looked at each other and finally Aria started talking.

'Okay, I will help. Well, I can only talk for myself but I will definitely help. You just showed me that you really love one of my best friends and she deserves to have someone like you', Aria said and looked at the other two girls.

The next one you reacted was Hanna.

'The only thing I can do is to agree with Aria. You two make a very cute couple and now I believe you, Paige, that you really love Emily. I will help you too.', Hanna said with a smile on her face and finally everyone was staring at Spencer's serious face and suddenly she started smiling too.

'How crazy would I be if I would not help one of my best friends to be lucky? Of course I will help you two after what you said. I am very proud to know two girls that love each other so much.', and everyone was smiling.

'I have an idea to start with', Hanna suddenly said,' We should – as childish that seems – draw or print out those rainbow flags and hang them up in your house, Em. I know that sound weird but that is shock treatment and it probably can work.'

'Yep, that sounds very weird but why not. Let's do it.', Emily said and looked at Paige,' What do you think?'

'We will see if it works and if not we will find something different that will work. How about coffee at 'The Brew'?', Paige answered and everyone nodded and so they stroke off.


	9. Chapter 9

The five girls stayed at the Brew about three hours and started their plan to convince Emily's plan. Actually they didn't really make a big plan. They just said that they wanted to ask their parents for help and for example to talk with Pam about her gay daughter. Cause as the girls talked about it they noticed that their parents except for Paige's knew each other since the girls had been 3 or 4 or something similar. And Hanna's mother was the best friend actually of Emily's mum which they hoped would help too. So that was the real plan and they just sat in the café to talk and laugh. After a few hours Emily and Paige thanked for the help the other girls offered them and said goodbye. Then they left the café.

'What do you want to do now, honey?', Emily asked Paige and took her hand.

'Well, if you want to you can come with me to my house and we could have a cool evening', Paige answered and kissed Emily.

'What kind of 'cool' do you mean?', Emily said and bit her lip.

'I just don't know. Let's see where the evening will lead us', Paige answered again and kiss Emily's neck.

'Hey, hey, you said let's see. Not here right in the front of the café where our friends are sitting in a looking at us right now. And yes they are looking at us through the window right now I can see them.' Emily whispered into Paige's ear as it was possible for her', so let's go to your house.'

'Okay, you're gorgeous by the way', Paige said and the two girls drove to Paige's.

**5 Minutes Later**

Emily who drove the car got out of the car and opened Paige's door. She also got out of the car and leaned against the car.

'You know what? I forget to mention something that is probably not unimportant.', She said and smiled while she raised her left eyebrow.

'Tell me, seems if it is good for us', Emily said and leaned forward to kiss the right corner of Paige's mouth.

'My parents are not here for a week so the house is empty except you and me.', Paige answered and took Emily's hand to pull her in direction of the house.

'Uhh, that is a quiet good thing. Any idea what we can do?', Emily said.

Paige unlocked the door and she and Emily went upstairs into Paige's room.

They closed the door and Emily pushed Paige slightly against the closed door. She started kissing Paige's neck.

'What do you feel right now?', Emily whispered into Paige's ear.

'How shall I call it? Lust, Romance? I shall say it like that : I want you!', she answered and grabbed Emily's waist and pushed in direction of the bed. They kissed and as they reached the bed Paige pushed Emily on the bed and sat down on her.

'Okay, anything in mind that you want to say?', Paige said and looked down at Emily.

'Well, actually not. I just don't want to wait anymore. But if you want to we can.', Emily answered and sat up to kiss Paige,

'Does this look like I want to wait? And there is no better time than now. I mean my parents..you know what I mean', Paige and got interrupted by Emily who put her right index finger on Paige's mouth to make her stop talking. She grabbed Paige's shirt and took it off. Same thing the other way round and then the two girls started their kissed body parts they could have imagined before. And they didn't take a break.


End file.
